1. Field
The application relates to locking containers, specifically to an improved time-locking container for self-control purposes, and to a method for its use.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 186,369 is the original patent for a mechanical time and combination lock, intended for bank vaults. This design is still commonly used today. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,678 is an electronic time vault lock using digital logic. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,351 and 5,387,903 are microcontroller-based time locks. All of these designs are optimized for bank vaults and/or store safes, and none have the features required for self-control applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,472 is an electronic timed cigarette dispenser intended to taper the user off tobacco addiction, and this patent cites older mechanical prior art in the field of restrictive smoking cessation devices. These are designed only for cigarettes, are too small to store alcohol or food, and are easily forced open.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,753 B2 is a novelty-type locking pyramid that can be set to open at a programmed date and time, provide a festive display of flashing lights and sound effects, and reveal contents such as a gift. It has no early open or scheduling options beyond a single unlock time; the open time cannot be extended while locked; and it is not secure.
None of the prior art meets the need for a small, easy-to-use, secure container with specific features to enable self-control, as opposed to secure storage of money or valuables. Existing time-locked safes are large, expensive, and made for commercial use. The clock display and input device are usually found on the inside of the door, meaning that the user cannot see the future unlocking time, or extend the unlocking time, while the safe is locked. These safes are usually complex to install, program, and operate, so that a locksmith is typically required. Such safes do not include features specifically designed for the self-control user.